


The Floor Is Lava

by Kaaramel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaramel/pseuds/Kaaramel
Summary: Sometimes Catra gets bored. Luckily, Adora is here. She just has to get her attention.





	The Floor Is Lava

"The floor is lava."

"Uhumm", hummed Adora without looking up from her book.

"Adoraaaa..." Catra whined.

"What ?"

"The floor is lava."

"Great, you go do that love." 

"You're not listening."

"Perfect. I love it."

Catra rolled her eyes and uuuuurged loudly, before dropping down to the couch next to Adora. She glared at her. Adora had been reading this book for the past three hours and she was getting bored. She hated being bored. She hated her too. Well not really, but right now she was mad and in need of attention. Annoyed, she reluctantly fiddled with a strand of her hair. She managed to do so for five minutes before giving up. 

She kicked the book off her hands with her foot and placed her legs in Adora's laps.

"What the hell Catra ?!? I'm working !"

"Hello working, I'm Bored," she smirked, proud of herself, "by the way, the floor is lava."

"I don't have time to play your game, I need to finish this book." Adora scolded her as she pushed Catra's legs off her and reach out for her book.

"Yeah about that book" Catra grinned and her smile grew wider when Adora turned around, incredulous written all over her face.

"You're serious ?"

"No I'm Bored."

"Real lava ? REALLY ?!?" 

"I tried to warn you but you weren't listening. That's on you."

"How did you make real lava ?!?"

"Entrapta did. She made those things that pop and make lava. I didn't understand everything but it works."

Adora sighted.

"I guess I could use a break after al..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Catra screamed "Yay !" happily and threw herself in Adora's arms.

"Ouch my ribs Catra !"

"Let's watch a movie !"

"You mean 'lets put a movie in the background while we either make out or you fall asleep before the end' ?"

"Exactly !"

Their movie session turned into making out pretty soon, the movie long forgotten. 

"I'll buy you another book" Catra promised Adora breathlessly between two kisses.

"You better" Adora warned her before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you liked it ! English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if there was any mistakes.  
> Please leave a review of you liked it, that would make me so happy :)


End file.
